1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,215 discloses a connector in which a connector housing is divided into an inner housing and an outer housing, into which the inner housing can be assembled from front. An accommodation recess capable of accommodating the inner housing is formed in the front surface of the outer housing.
If the outer housing and the inner housing are separate parts as described above, the inner housing may shake in the accommodation recess of the outer housing due to an assembling error or the like. On the other hand, if a plurality of projections are, for example, provided on the outer surface of the inner housing and the leading ends of the respective projections are squashed by the inner surface of the accommodation recess as the inner housing is assembled into the outer housing, a clearance between the both housings is filled up to suppress the shaking. However, if the squashed amounts of the respective projections vary, the inner housing may be inclined from a proper posture. Further, there is a problem of increasing an assembling load by a particularly largely squashed projection.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to more effectively preventing shaking.